Karena Aku Suka Akashi-kun!
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Arwah Momoi yang wafat karena kecelakaan mendadak merasuki tubuh Kuroko. Dan yang membuat Kuroko tersiksa adalah tubuhnya yang seolah berubah menjadi tubuh Momoi yang semok. Cara gadis itu keluar juga cukup menantang karena harus melakukan "sesuatu". Apakah itu? Didedikasikan untuk AKAKURO WEEK #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


HARI itu sekolah sudah sangat sepi dan langit pun sudah menjadi gelap. Namun Momoi Satsuki masih berkeliaran di area sekolah berlevel menengah pertama itu. _Well_, pekerjaannya sebagai manajer klub basket terkuat seperti Teiko ini memang harus menguras segalanya. Mungkin kelihatannya mudah, namun sebenarnya itu tidak gampang. Tidak ayal, beberapa kali gadis bersurai pink sakura itu melembur untuk menganalisis data para pemain. Ini dimaksudkan agar sang pelatih dan sang kapten mengerti semua kelemahan atau kelebihan pemain di tim sendiri atau tim lawan.

Saat Momoi hendak menyerahkan bertumpuk dokumen untuk sang kapten yang kini sedang berada di gedung olah raga, iris pink pekatnya menangkap pemuda bersurai biru vanila sedang berbincang dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. Tidak bisa menahan diri, Momoi pun melesat menuju ke pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dan bersiap memeluknya.

"Tetsu-_kuuun_!" jerit Momoi, girang. Ia memeluk pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hingga jatuh. Ah, gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kalau begini. Aroma vanila dan kulit pucat yang bahkan lebih lembut daripada kulitnya.

"Oii Satsuki! Kau mengganggunya!" tegur pemuda lainnya yang memiliki surai biru dongker dan kulit yang gelap.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahan!" rengek Momoi, masih kegirangan dan menindih pemuda di bawahnya. Lalu saat merasa pemuda itu mulai tidak nyaman, gadis itupun bangkit.

Mendadak gerombolan lain datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oii Kuroko_cchi_! Aomine_cchi_! Ayo beli es krim _ssu_!" ajak salah satu dari gerombolan itu yang memiliki surai pirang dan bulu mata yang lentik.

"Oh Boleh juga!" jawab si Surai Biru Dongker yang dipanggil Aomine itu.

"Kau mau Momo_cchi_?" ajak pemuda pirang itu pada Momoi.

Dalam hati, Momoi sangat ingin untuk ikut, namun, "Aku harus mengirim data ini ke Akashi-kun, jadi tidak bisa ikut."

"Akhir-akhir ini, Aka-_chin_ sering meminta Sat-_chin_ mengumpulkan data, ya?" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dan surai ungu.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu." Ucap si Surai Hijau Lumut yang memakai kacamata.

Momoi terkekeh, "Sepertinya aku lebih cocok melakukan ini."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" ucap Aomine.

"Ya, daah!" balas Momoi, mengambil arah yang bersilangan dengan kelima pemuda itu. Sesaat ia khawatir karena sebelum ini, kelima pemuda itu tampak tidak akur. Namun saat melihat ke belakang, senyuman di wajahnya muncul melihat semuanya baik-baik saja.

Momoi kembali pada misinya yaitu gedung olah raga, "Permisi." Ucapnya saat memasuki gedung yang sudah sangat sepi. Hari ini memang membatasi latihan karena sudah mendekati ujian.

"Oh, Momoi kah?" ujar sebuah suara di sudut ruangan. Ia memiliki surai merah, tubuh yang mungil seperti pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Tetsu, dan iris mata merah delima.

"Ini adalah data yang Kau inginkan." Ujar Momoi, sembari menyerahkan tumpukan dokumen di tangannya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku khawatir pada Dai-_chan_—Aomine-_kun_."

"Kau benar. Aku juga merasakannya." Gumam pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu. Matanya tidak luput dari berlembar kertas putih penuh tulisan-tulisan penting.

Namun perlahan air wajah Momoi melirih, "_Ne_... Akashi-_kun_. Apa Kau juga merasakannya?"

"Merasakan ap..."

Detik berikutnya, Akashi hanya bisa terkejut saat Momoi mencium bibirnya. Dan setelah puas, gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan diri.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya." Ucap Momoi, dengan wajah yang sangat panas, "Aku mencintai Akashi-_kun_!"

Untuk beberapa saat semuanya menjadi hening.

"Eh?" pekik Akashi, bingung.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut jawabannya sekarang kok! Mungkin akan kutunggu sampai besok! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Daah!" ucap Momoi, dengan nada yang cepat dan gugup. Ia segera ambil langkah seribu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Di jalan pulang, Momoi benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Wajah cantiknya pun terus memancarkan aura bahagia dan merona. Pikirannya saat ini hanya terisi oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Hingga...

—BRAK!

.

.

.

**Karena Aku Suka Akashi-**_**kun**_**!**

**By Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T+ **

**AkaKuro slight AkaMomo **

**Romance—Supernatural**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? **

.

.

.

Suasana dalam rumah itu benar-benar diselimuti pilu. Sebuah pigura foto gadis bersurai pink sakura yang berpose tersenyum menuju kamera kini di hiasi bunga-bunga putih di pasang di ruang utama. Orang-orang datang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Isak tangis mereka tidak terbendung.

"Aku tidak menyangka... hiks... umur Momo_cchi_ begitu pendek _ssu_!" isak remaja bersurai pirang.

Sementara lima remaja lainnya hanya bergeming penuh duka. Tidak percaya pada kenyataan bahwa baru saja kemarin sore mereka mengobrol dan paginya mendengar bahwa gadis itu tertabrak mobil hingga menyebabkannya meninggal di tempat. Apalagi Akashi yang kini sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa—ia belum menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Momoi.

Kuroko menatap Aomine yang kini sedang menatap foto Momoi dengan kosong. Lalu dengan simpati, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu remaja berkulit gelap itu, "Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-_kun_. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

Aomine hanya bergumam lirih. Detik berikutnya ia justru berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga Momoi ini. Sontak membuat kelima remaja lainnya kaget dan panik.

"Aomine!"

"Aomine_cchi_!"

"Aomine-_kun_!" panggil Kuroko, namun karena yang bersangkutan takkan menoleh, ia pun segera mengikuti langkah remaja itu, "Aku akan mengikutinya!"

Empat remaja lainnya ikut menyusul setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada tuan rumah.

.

.

.

Kuroko tidak menyangka tujuan Aomine adalah sekolah. Ah, begitu sepi mengingat ini Hari Minggu. Dalam sekali putar otak, Kuroko tahu di mana Aomine sekarang. Namun sebuah silhuet di sudut tembok belakang sekolah justru yang menarik minatnya untuk mendekat. Semakin dekat, ia mendengar isak tangis seorang gadis. Entah kenapa suaranya sangat Kuroko kenal. Hingga saat Kuroko mengintip, kedua iris sebiru airnya terbelalak sempurna.

Di sana... di sana... sesosok gadis bersurai pink sakura yang mengenakan seragam Teiko yang berlumuran darah... sedang berjongkok dan menangis.

Kedua lutut Kuroko melemas dan tubuhnya mengalami tremor. Panas dan dingin menyelimutinya. Dengan bodohnya, Kuroko justru memanggil sosok itu dengan nada tercekat, "Momoi-_san_?"

Sosok itu seketika menoleh.

Kuroko berjengit saat sosok itu ternyata menangis darah. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan. Mungkin ini berbahaya.

"Tetsu-_kun_?" gumam sosok itu. Lalu mendadak sosok itu melesat ke arah Kuroko, "TETSU-_KUN_!"

"Gyaaaa!" jerit Kuroko. Untuk sejenak ia pingsan dan sosok itu memasuki tubuhnya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar dengan badan yang sakit.

"Kuroko_cchi_?!" mendadak suara lain yang sangat Kuroko kenal, datang.

"Kise-_kun_." Gumam Kuroko, sembari memegangi kepalanya yang pening.

"Tadi aku mendengar Kau menjerit. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda pirang bernama Kise Ryota itu.

Kuroko menggeleng lemah, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya tadi aku melihat ular." Jawabnya, berbohong.

"Mana ularnya?!" seru Kise, panik. Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru dengan waspada.

"Sudah pergi, kok." Ucap Kuroko, sembari bangkit. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat, "Omong-omong, kita harus menenangkan Aomine-_kun_."

"Akashi_cchi_, Murasakibara_cchi_, dan Midorima_cchi_ sudah menanganinya kok."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Sudah baikan, katanya."

Kuroko menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah." Ia pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat ini, "Ayo pergi!"

"_Ettou_... Kuroko_cchi_!"

Dengan reflek Kuroko menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Kise bergumam sejenak sembari melihat ke arah kaki Kuroko. Kedua alis Kise mengernyit lalu tertawa hambar, "Bukan apa-apa!"

Segerombolan remaja warna-warni akhirnya menghampiri Kuroko dan Kise, "Jadi kalian di sini?" gumam sang pemimpin—yang mempunyai surai merah.

Kise mengangguk, "Tadi Kuroko_cchi_ melihat ular! Untungnya sudah pergi."

"Ular? Bukankah Teiko itu aman?" gumam Akashi. Ia mengernyit saat melihat cara Kuroko berdiri. Begitu aneh, "Omong-omong, Kau kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Eh?" pekik Kuroko, bingung.

"Kenapa Kau berdiri dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku pun sedaritadi heran _ssu_!" sahut Kise.

"_Are_?" pekik Kuroko, lagi. Ia merasa biasa saja, "Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Cara berdirimu seperti perempuan!" ujar si Raksasa Ungu yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Eh?" kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap heran. _Sungguh, ia merasa biasa saja!_

Kise merangkul Kuroko dengan akrab, "Jangan-jangan Kau begitu karena teringat Momo_cchi_, ya?" ujarnya, menyeringai jenaka.

Dan seketika Kuroko terlonjak kaget. Benar juga... jangan-jangan...

"Sudahlah! Sudah! Jangan mengungkit kesedihan!" ujar Akashi, "Ayo pergi! Hari sudah sore dan aku mempunyai PR yang banyak."

"Aku juga _ssu_!"

"Aku punya tidak, ya?" Gumam Murasakibara, dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"Murasakibara_cchi_ ini bagaimana? Kita 'kan sekelas _ssu_!" protes Kise.

Saat kawan-kawannya kini sedang bersenda gurau, Kuroko justru bergeming sembari memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat ia pingsan tadi.

"Kuroko! Cara berjalanmu aneh!" komentar Aomine, "Mirip perawan!"

Detik berikutnya Kuroko membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko terbangun karena cahaya mentari yang menyelinap dari gorden jendelanya. Dengan masih ling-lung, ia akhirnya duduk dan membuka jendela. Namun ada yang aneh. Kuroko melihat jemarinya begitu lentik dengan kuku-kuku panjang yang terawat. Juga piyamanya begitu sesak di bagian dada. Dan lagi, rasanya ada helaian rambut yang mengganggu punggungnya. _Tunggu... ini bohong 'kan?_

Kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak saat ia melirik bagian dadanya. _Sejak kapan dadanya menjadi besar seperti perempuan? Sangat besar malah!_

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Kuroko, panik. Seketika ia melesat menuju cermin.

Tampillah refleksi Kuroko dengan surai biru panjang, dengan dada besar yang menyembul dari sela piyama—sehingga tampillah belahan yang begitu indah, pinggul yang molek, dan bokong yang lebih naik dari sebelumnya. Untuk memastikan, tangan Kuroko pun meraba bagian selangkangannya. Dan... tidak ada.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" jerit Kuroko, OOC.

"Tetsu-_chan_ ada apa?" seru ibu Kuroko, di lantai bawah.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, _Kaa-san_! H-hanya mimpi buruk." Jawab Kuroko, gugup.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah turun dan mandi! Nanti terlambat!"

"B-baiklah." Jawab Kuroko. Detik berikutnya ia kembali uring-uringan—namun dengan nada yang nyaris berbisik, "Bagaimana aku bisa sekolah kalau be..."

Saat Kuroko melihat ke arah cermin, semuanya kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi dada montok yang menyembul dari sela piyama. Tidak ada lagi rambut panjang. Dan sesuatu yang menggantung di selangkangan pun kembali ada. Ah, Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur. Mungkin itu efek dari bangun tidur saja.

Kuroko pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan memulai aktivitas seperti biasa untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Kuroko, datar seperti biasa.

"Tetsu-_chan_! Tunggu!"

Mendengar ibunya memanggil, Kuroko pun berbalik, "Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?"

"Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana _Kaa-san_ ingin anak perempuan. Namun Kau juga jangan seperti anak perempuan begitu!"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko berjengit, "M-maksud _Kaa-san_ apa?"

"Kau hari ini sarapan dengan sangat anggun seperti perempuan. Lalu cara berjalanmu pun seperti anak gadis masih perawan."

_Cukup! Kuroko ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar delusi ini segera berakhir!_

.

.

.

Kuroko benar-benar lelah. Seharian dirinya selalu diejek seperti perempuan. Bahkan latihan basket terasa dua kali lebih melelahkan dari biasanya. Ia tahu tubuhnya ringkih, namun sejauh yang ia tahu, dirinya tidak pernah separah ini. Bahkan parahnya beberapa laki-laki di sekolah seolah memandangnya seperti perempuan. _Cukup! Cukup! Cukup!_

Saat ini Kuroko sedang berada di atap sekolah sendirian. Merenung. Memutar otak, mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan sosok di belakang sekolah saat itu, berarti ini masalah yang serius.

"Oii, siapa Kau sebenarnya?" gumam Kuroko, seolah sedang bermonolog. Namun ia sedang mencoba berkomunikasi dengan "dirinya yang lain" di dalam tubuhnya.

_"Tetsu-_kun_! Maaf merepotkanmu!"_

Kuroko berjengit saat mendengar bisikan dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ternyata benar, dirinya kini sedang kerasukan arwah Momoi.

"Momoi-_san_ kah?" tanya Kuroko, hati-hati. "Sedang apa Kau berada di dalam tubuhku?"

_"Ettou... tadinya aku mencoba untuk memelukmu seperti biasa, namun aku justru masuk ke dalam tubuhmu." _

"Apakah Kau tahu cara keluarnya?"

_"Aku tidak tahu, Tetsu-_kun_. Dan aku benar-benar jujur, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu seperti ini!" _

Kuroko menghela napas lelah, "Lalu... bukankah Kau sudah..."

Mendadak arwah Momoi di dalam tubuh Kuroko menangis keras.

"Momoi-_san_, jangan menangis keras-keras! Suaramu menyiksaku." Ujar Kuroko, blak-blakan.

_"M-maaf, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku hanya sangat sedih bisa seperti ini! Aku tidak diterima oleh malaikat karena masih memiliki masalah di dunia ini."_

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

_"Itu dia! Aku tidak mengingatnya!" _

Kuroko menempelkan jemarinya ke dagu—sedang berpikir untuk jalan keluar dari semua ini. Ia lalu bersuara, "Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan tentang hal seperti ini." Gumamnya. Sebesit ide muncul di otaknya, "Ah! Apakah Momoi-_san_ masih mempunyai hutang? Atau masalah percintaan?"

_"Kalau hutang uang tentu saja aku tidak punya. Tapi... kalau percintaan... pastinya denganmu Tetsu-_kun_!" _

"Tapi kurasa aku tidak mempunyai masalah denganmu sebelum Kau meninggal." Ucap Kuroko, datar. Kedua matanya menyipit, "Apakah Kau punya hubungan dengan Aomine-_kun_?" tanyanya, layaknya mencurigai istri yang selingkuh.

_"Dai-_chan_?! Yang benar saja!"_ protes Momoi.

"Momoi-_san_, aku mohon. Bisakah untuk tidak menjerit di dalam tubuhku? Itu sangat menyiksa." Gumam Kuroko.

_"_Ettou_... maaf! Aku cuma senang ada di dalam tubuhmu, Tetsu-_kun_!"_

"Eh?"

_"Ah! Ada yang datang!"_ ujar Momoi, waspada.

Kuroko berjengit saat ternyata ucapan Momoi benar. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu atap yang mulai terbuka hingga tampaklah seorang remaja bersurai merah dan memiliki iris mata berwarna merah delima.

"Akashi-_kun_?" gumam Kuroko.

"Sedang apa Kau di sini, Tetsuya?"

"Hanya sedang mencari angin." Jawab Kuroko, datar.

Mendadak Akashi melepaskan blazer putih miliknya untuk menyelimuti pundak Kuroko, "Kemana blazermu? Lagipula, apa Kau tidak salah? Mencari angin di musim gugur seperti ini?"

"Tidak usah, Akashi-_kun_! Nanti Kau yang kedinginan!" tolak Kuroko.

Senyuman hangat muncul di wajah Akashi, "Tenanglah. Tubuhku jauh lebih kuat darimu."

Kuroko hanya mengerjap heran dengan tingkah kapten basketnya ini. Tidak, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko. Namun tidak dapat Kuroko tutupi, ia juga menyukai cara kaptennya memperhatikannya—walau di luar, ia selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang datar. Hanya saja, yang sangat mengganggu Kuroko adalah, Akashi yang mempunyai dua sisi.

Akashi sangat terkejut saat menatap Kuroko dengan lekat, mendadak surai biru vanila milik Kuroko menjadi panjang sepunggung. Berkibar dengan indahnya tertiup angin, membuat Akashi tertegun.

"Akashi-_kun_? Akashi-_kun_?!" panggil Kuroko, ia heran saat mendadak sang kapten melamun. "Apa Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah." Gumam Akashi. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat itu namun berhenti sejenak, "Sepertinya Kau harus segera pulang atau pergi ke gedung sekolah. Udaranya semakin dingin."

Kuroko tidak membalas. Hanya menatap punggung sang kapten yang perlahan menghilang.

_"Kurasa ini memiliki hubungan dengan Akashi-_kun_, Tetsu-_kun_."_ Ucap Momoi, tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap heran, "Apakah maksudmu... Kau mulai mengingatnya?"

_"Umm..."_ jawab Momoi, menyetujui, "Mungkin karena aku suka Akashi-_kun_."

.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan dengan wajah yang terus menatap langit senja. Memikirkan ucapan Momoi yang merupakan jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini. Jujur saja, Kuroko tidak sanggup jika terus-menerus ditempeli jiwa Momoi seperti ini. Mungkin lama-lama ia akan memakai rok pendek ke sekolah.

_"Maaf, Tetsu-_kun_. Mungkin jika aku tidak menyukai Akashi-_kun_, pasti tidak akan begini ceritanya."_ Lirih Momoi.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tampil di wajah Kuroko—sedikit merasakan ngilu di dada, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang Momoi-_san_ bisa jujur."

"Tapi... tapi... tantangan ini terlalu berat! Apakah Kau bisa melewatinya?"

"Akan kuusahakan!"

Perlahan ada suara teriakan yang semakin mendekat dari arah belakang Kuroko. Ah, Kuroko kenal betul dengan suara cempreng ini.

"KUROKO_CCHI_!"

Dan tubuh mungil Kuroko pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan maut milik pemuda bersurai pirang yang nyentrik tersebut. Pelukan itu terlalu kuat hingga membuat Kuroko meronta-ronta mencari oksigen. Walaupun begitu, Kise tetap tidak menghiraukan. Ia terus memeluk tubuh mungil yang lembut dan wangi vanila itu. Hingga ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Tubuh mungil itu mendadak menjadi berbeda. Terasa begitu sesak dan kenyal di bagian atas.

"Oh ternyata kalian di sini?" sapa suara lain, yang mulai mendekat. Pemilik suara itu memiliki surai biru dongker dan kulit yang sangat gelap.

Kise masih bingung dengan sensasi yang menyerangnya. Rasanya seperti memeluk wanita.

"K-Kise-_kun_! A-aku tidak bisa bernapas!" kata Kuroko, dengan nada yang tercekat.

"Ah, maaf, Kuroko_cchi_!" ucap Kise, langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak. Dan yang terkejut pun bukan hanya dia, pemuda lain yang memiliki kulit gelap—yang bernama Aomine, pun ikut terkejut.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya—heran dengan tingkah kedua teman satu klubnya.

"T-Tetsu..." gumam Aomine. Wajahnya mulai merona.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kuroko, datar namun terlihat sangat penasaran.

"K-Kau..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko, lagi.

"KENAPA KAU MEMILIKI _OPPAI_ BESAR?! DAN KENAPA RAMBUTMU MENJADI PANJANG?!" jerit Kise dan Aomine, bebarengan. Kedua mata mereka melirik berjamaah menuju bagian belakang Kuroko dan seketika mereka menahan mimisan. Bokong Kuroko menjadi dua kali lebih indah.

Seketika Kuroko terlonjak kaget dan meraba-raba tubuhnya. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam—membuat Kise dan Aomine tambah gemas. Kuroko benar-benar sangat malu hingga menundukan wajah. Saat pemuda bersurai biru vanila itu hendak pergi, mendadak tangan kekar milik Aomine menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong lepaskan, Aomine-_kun_!" tegas Kuroko. Masih tertunduk.

"Katakan ini bukanlah mimpi!" gumam Aomine, "BAGAIMANA INI BISA TERJADI?!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Lirih Kuroko. Rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah.

.

.

.

Aomine dan Kise hanya terbengong saat Kuroko menyelesaikan kejadian itu. Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan semua. Meskipun pada awalnya Momoi tidak setuju akan hal ini, namun demi kebaikan semuanya, akhirnya gadis itu mengalah. Kuroko mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ia sangat risih menjadi seperti ini terus.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih suka jika yang memiliki _oppai_ besar, tubuh gitar Spanyol, bokong indah, dan rambut panjang adalah Kau—Kuroko, ketimbang Satsuki." Gumam Aomine, seolah tanpa dosa.

Mendadak roh Momoi di dalam tubuh Kuroko gusar dan langsung mengambil alih. Kedua iris mata Kuroko berubah menjadi pink pekat—iris mata Momoi, "Dai-_chan_ kejam!" jerit Momoi, dengan suara Kuroko.

"Tapi maaf, kurasa Aomine_cchi_ benar, Momo_cchi_. Kuroko_cchi_ lebih pantas _ssu_. Wajahnya yang manis namun polos seolah mudah untuk diperkosa." Gumam Kise, lebih parah.

Momoi merengek dan menangis, "Ki-_chan_ kejam!"

Mendadak Kuroko mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tajam, "Itu kejam sekali, Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_." Gumamnya, gusar. Tidak terima dicocokan sebagai perempuan.

"Maa... maa... Lalu, bagaimana cara Momo_cchi_ keluar _ssu_?" ujar Kise, mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sih menyarankan agar Satsuki terus di sana supaya aku bisa meremas _oppai_ dan bokong Tetsu." Ujar Aomine, santai.

"Itu sudah sangat keterlaluan, Aomine-_kun_!" tegur Kuroko, tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal gusar.

"Maaf, maaf..." ujar Aomine, sembari tertawa.

Kuroko melupakan topik pembicaraan tadi dan bersuara, "Menurut Momoi-_san_, terakhir sebelum kematiannya, ia menyatakan cinta pada Akashi-_kun_. Dan itu belum dijawab." Gumamnya. Jauh di dalam hati Kuroko, tercetak jelas titik kecemburuan.

"EEEEHHHH?" pekik Aomine dan Kise, bebarengan.

"Dan cara untuk mengeluarkan Momoi-_san_, menurutku adalah dia harus menyatakan cinta kepada Akashi-_kun_ kembali lalu mengetahui jawabannya." Jelas Kuroko, "Namun yang menggangguku adalah, semua itu harus memakai tubuhku. Otomatis, yang harus menanggung malu adalah aku."

Kise menatap dengan khawatir, "Apa Kuroko_cchi_ bisa melakukannya _ssu_?"

Helaan napas lelah meluncur dari bibir Kuroko, "Apapun resikonya. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya."

"Tapi Akashi itu kejam lho. Bisa-bisa Kau dilempar gunting karena abnormal." Ujar Aomine.

"Lebih baik dilempar gunting ketimbang kesurupan seperti ini terus selamanya." Tegas Kuroko, sangat yakin.

Kise tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kuroko, "Kami ada bersamamu, kok _ssu_!"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Kau siap, Kuroko_cchi_?" tanya Kise, memastikan. Ia, Aomine, dan Kise sedang berada di depan kelas Akashi. Kebetulan sang target masih di kelas dan sepertinya sedang bermain _shogi_ sendirian.

Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

"Yosh! Semoga berhasil _ssu_!" ujar Kise.

Aomine menepuk pundak si Mungil—seolah menyalurkan tenaga, namun, "Aku hanya berdoa agar cara ini tidak berhasil dan Satsuki tetap bersemayam di tubuhmu, Tetsu." Ujarnya, benar-benar minta dibuang ke jurang.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah! Dan jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, Aomine-_kun_!" gumam Kuroko, marah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Tetsu. Maa... maa... semangat ya!" kata Aomine, cepat.

Kuroko menghela napas sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke kandang singa. Dengan tekad yang besar, kaki berbalut sepatu dan kaos kaki itu mendekati meja sang kapten—yang kini sedang meletakan bidak-bidak ke atas permukaan papan _shogi_ di hadapan. Walau debaran jantungnya tidak dapat terkendali dengan baik, Kuroko tetap mengeluarkan suaranya yang agak gemetar.

"Ano..."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya sang kapten, pandangannya masih tertuju pada papan _shogi_.

"A-Akashi-_kun_, bolehkah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Kedua mata merah delima milik Akashi, mengerjap, "Bukankah kita sedang berbicara?"

Kuroko berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokan, "Maksudku, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Akhirnya Akashi mengabaikan papan _shogi_-nya dan menoleh ke Kuroko, "Oke, aku mendengarkan."

Kedua tangan Kuroko mengepal dengan kuat, "A-aku menyukai Akashi-_kun_! Maukah Akashi-_kun_ menjadi kekasihku?" tegasnya—dengan campuran suara Momoi. Namun secara jujur, Kuroko benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sejak lama.

Akashi sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ia justru menyeringai senang, "Bagaimana, ya?" gumamnya, dibuat main-main. Akashi berdiri dan menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Oleh orang yang tidak kuduga," Akashi lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Kuroko, "Aku terima! Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

Mendadak rasa senang yang membuncah melanda Kuroko. Wajah pucatnya perlahan diselimuti semburat-semburat merah—yang menyebabkan wajahnya sangat imut.

"tapi... Kau harus menciumku dahulu," lanjut Akashi, "Di bibir."

Kedua mata Kuroko terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena malu, "Eh?"

"Kenapa? Tidak berani?" tantang Akashi—dengan seringai kejam, "Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu duluan dan langsung merobek pakaianmu untuk menikmati malam pertama."

Kuroko terbelalak dengan wajah yang masih merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus, "_Ettou_... baiklah... aku saja yang duluan."

Akashi menyeringai senang.

Perlahan Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Akashi yang masih tenang. Jarak di antara mereka semakin tipis hingga keduanya merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir masing-masing. Awalnya Kuroko hanya berniat untuk mengecup—karena ia sangat gugup, namun mendadak Akashi menarik wajah Kuroko hingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pagutan penuh nafsu dari Akashi, membuat kedua kaki Kuroko lemas. Hingga ketika keduanya kehabisan oksigen, akhirnya ciuman panas itu lepas. Sebenarnya Akashi belum puas.

Kuroko menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Akashi-_kun_ nafsuan sekali," ucapnya blak-blakan seperti biasa.

Akashi terkekeh, "Aku menciummu karena aku menyukai Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam. Antara senang karena perasaannya terbalas. Dan bingung karena pada sebenarnya, ia melakukan ini untuk Momoi yang bersemayam di raganya. Dengan ragu ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, "Akashi-_kun_..."

Namun dengan cepat pula, Akashi merebutnya, "Aku sudah tahu. Dan maaf saja, Momoi, Kau tidak ada dalam daftar orang-orang yang berpotensi menjadi istriku."

Momoi dalam tubuh Kuroko terhenyak, sementara Kuroko terbelalak, "B-bagaimana Kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu karena aku selalu benar." Tegas Akashi, "Jadi, bisakah Kau keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya? Yah, walaupun aku sangat suka kalau Tetsuya memiliki tubuh molek."

Di persembunyian, Aomine tersenyum, "Benar 'kan?"

Momoi menguasai tubuh Tetsuya. Warna mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi pink pekat seperti sebelumnya. Suaranya pun melembut, "Akashi-_kun_, sebenarnya ini adalah perasaan yang rumit. Namun karena yang Kau pilih adalah Tetsu-_kun_, aku menjadi lega. Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal bahwa Kau ini menyukai Tetsu-_kun_."

Kise dan Aomine mengerjap heran berjamaah.

"Baguslah kalau Kau sudah mengerti," gumam Akashi, angkuh.

Mendadak Momoi terkejut saat sepertinya lem yang merekatkan rohnya dengan tubuh Kuroko menjadi hilang. Ia tersenyum bahagia, "Tetsu-_kun_, terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau menolong banyak. Maaf, karena aku, Kau menjadi kerepotan. Dan sepertinya Kau sekarang bisa kembali menjalani aktivitasmu sebagai seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang laki-laki."

Perlahan roh Momoi melepaskan diri dari tubuh mungil itu. Yang hebatnya, itu bisa disaksikan sendiri oleh Akashi, Kise, dan Aomine.

"Terima kasih, semuanya! Dan Tetsu-_kun_, jujurlah dengan perasaanmu terhadap Akashi-_kun_, ya?!" seru Momoi, girang. Perlahan roh itu menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran bercahaya.

Semuanya menjadi hening. Sampai...

"Apa maksud dari perkataan Momoi tadi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Wajah Kuroko menjadi merah padam kembali, "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ini 'kan sudah besar, harusnya pintar dalam berbohong 'kan?" sindir Akashi, dengan seringai girang.

Kuroko menghela napas untuk menstabilkan debaran jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu, "Karena... karena aku suka Akashi-_kun_! Sejak Kau tertarik padaku dan merekrutku menjadi anggota level 1 tim basket Teiko."

"Hee?" gumam Akashi, senang, "Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan seberapa tinggi rasa sukamu terhadapku."

FIN

* * *

Yokatta! Akhirnya selesai! :D

Saya menambah lagi, tehee. Untuk meramaikan event AkaKuro ini!

Cengep-cengep pas ngetik ini karena marathon. Belum lagi ini juga dibarengin fanfik-fanfik lain. Fyuuuhhh... saya sudah duga mereka akan selesai berjamaah :D /nari pake pompom

HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK /walau yang ini udah meleset


End file.
